Harry Potter and the Other Chamber of Secrets
by potterfan001
Summary: Set in Year 2. What if the 2/3 of the Golden Trio found another Chamber hidden in the depths of Hogwarts. What if that chamber contained a magical enchantment that caused attraction. Harry and Hermione...rated M for a reason
1. Making a Plan

It was a Saturday morning, and Harry Potter awoke suddenly, only to find himself surrounded by piles of books and papers. Ron, who was trying to read the book, _Secret of Hogwarts You Never Knew,_ but didn't realize that he was holding it upside-down, set the book down and rolled his eyes with a laugh when he saw Harry had only just woken.

"You missed breakfast again, mate," he said. "But don't worry, I brought back something for you to eat." He reached into his tattered knapsack and pulled out half a muffin. "I got a bit hungry on the way here, but at least I saved you something, right?" Bare-eyed Harry just nodded and felt blindly for his glasses on the nightstand. When he located them and put them on, the whole world became clear again, and Harry saw Ron's knobby hand waggling a small piece of a corn muffin in his face.

"Gee, thanks Ron," Harry said "But I'm a bit confused right now. What's with all the books? You don't read." Harry said this last bit matter-a-factly which left Ron incredulously bruised.

"Don't you remember mate?" Ron said. "We're hunting today. Hunting for the Chamber of Secrets. I've been reading up to see where I might be able to find it. I thought I told you last night, but maybe you were already asleep. It was nearly eleven and you were out cold. But anyways, I think that there could be a hidden door a bit down the staircase and on the same side of the wall as Gryffindor house. In a book I read, there were these strange markings on the wall ..."

Harry tuned out, not caring much about what Ron was saying. If anyone was to know where the chamber was, it would be that brainiac of a girl Hermione Granger. Nevertheless, he still couldn't remember a bit of what Ron was saying he'd told him. Come to think of it, Harry didn't remember anything from the night before. It was almost as if someone had cast a memory erasing charm on him. He could hardly remember what he'd done after dinner or when all these books were brought into his dorm. "Well," Harry said, stretching his arms up and walking to the closet to get into his robes, "Now that I'm up, let's find Hermione, shall we? I'm sure she'll be finishing off a stack of books about twice the height as the one we've got here," Harry joked.

"I'm not opposed," Ron said.

The two boys put on their shoes and left the dorm room, without the knowledge that before the next time they'd return, one of them would go through an experience that was utterly life-changing.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had found the Chamber of Secrets. She was sure of it. She'd read through at least 50 books last night, and thought, contrary to what rumours had suggested, that it was located in a room with a indetectability charm just before the Gryffindor commonroom. For an eleven year old girl, she was bloody brilliant. For some reason, she just had this burning need to visit. As soon as Ron sent her a message that he and Harry were awake, Hermione ran to the commonroom with a map drawn out carefully of the exact location of the chamber, and how to get there.<p>

"You see Harry?" Ron said proudly. "I was right! This is exactly where I told you the Chamber of Secrets was this morning! Harry do you know what this means? I'm actually not as bloody stupid as Hermione makes me feel during potions!" Harry just nodded his head and chuckled silently to himself, remembering how he'd nodded off during Ron's last verbal victory lap without his friend even noticing.

"So," Hermione said loudly, obviously demanding attention from the two males in the room, who lay lazily on the sofa while she stood up straight and authoritatively, like a professor giving a lecture. "I know Ron, that you have to make Quidditch practice in about half an hour, so obviously you won't be accompanying us, but if we need you, I'll send you a pulse through my wand and you'll know that we are in danger."

Ron unwrapped a chocolate bar his twin brothers George and Fred has given to him the previous day as a half-birthday gift and took a big meaty bite. "Okay, sure, sounds good," he said, obviously far off in chocolate fantasies, and thinking nothing of the fact that his friends could be in grave danger less than an hour from now.

"Harry. Are you ready to do this?"

"I guess so, show me the way," he said, his voice cracking a bit.

Hermione noticed this and just giggled. She felt it'd be awkward to make a remark.


	2. Entering the Chamber

"I hope Ron will be okay at practice without me," Harry worried on his way out of the commonroom. Hermione walked a few steps ahead of Harry at a brisk pace, clearly eager to prove her Chamber of Secrets theory. "I mean usually the seekers go to practice, but they gave us to the off, so Ron and the Gryffindor Team are doing a non-seeker scrimmage against Slytherin. Merlin, I sure hope Draco doesn't give him a hard time because..."

"HARRY!" Hermione cut him off mid-ramble. "Please, Harry. Ron will be just fine! Right now what you really need to do is focus! If we do find the chamber, you've got to be ready to fight whatever is in there, and get Ginny out safely if she's trapped. This stuff isn't fluff here, this is serious business!" This comment made Harry refocus, she was right. He couldn't let his daily stresses distract him from his goal. He was the chosen one, and he could never get a break from that. Although he'd really like a break. Actually, a break would be amazing right now. His muscles were tensed, and Hermione must have noticed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just anxious for this as well." She put a warm hand on his shoulder and give him a look of reassurance . Harry looked back at her. Their eyes met, and their lips were oh-so-close. Harry giggled and looked away, and Hermione gave a small smile of understanding. Had she wanted to kiss Harry? Did she like him in 'that way'? Did Harry like her in that way? He didn't know. what to make of this The kids had barely begun their adolescence and had never had feelings like that before.

Without saying a word, Harry and Hermione reached the base which led to three different stairwells. "This way," Hermione said in her usual bossy tone, clearly recovered from the awkward situation from moments ago. She grabbed Harry's hand firmly and led him up the center staircase, where they met a wall. "Now watch," Hermione commanded. "Revealus," she said, casting her want at a small square of tile down on the floor. A stream of light shown through the perimeters of the square, and Hermione guided Harry and herself onto it. They began to travel downwards, under the staircase, and into the unknown realms of what might have or might not have been the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke, he was not in the Chamber of Secrets, but rather, what looked like a photobooth at a party, but without a camera. Above him was a blue light, and on the walls were small holes and what looked like a series of buttons, and what looked like the screen of a videogame. "Hermione," he called out, his voice cracking again. <em>Oh, crap.<em> He thought to himself. _Why for Merlin's sake does my voice have to change NOW._ When he heard no response, Harry drew the curtain back and looked at the surrounding area. It was large and open, the only other object was another booth, which emitted a light similar to Harry's, but pink. All of the sudden, Harry's booth began to grow to about 6 times the size of it's original . _Hello, Harry Potter, _the booth appeared to be a machine-like device. Suddenly, the booth sprayed out a gas through the holes. It was smokey and blue. Harry couldn't see anything, but when the smoke cleared and Harry regained awareness of his surroundings, he felt...different.


End file.
